


Here comes a Hurricane

by neeeeealll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher AU, Ward is a great teacher, he doesn't like change, or computers, the kids love him, they're all teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant has always had a simple life but one small change at his work will change his life. Teacher AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wandering into the building he had no idea of how his life was about to change. His life was run to a strict schedule, nearly every moment planned down to the minute. Arriving at work at 7.30 coffee in hand, he would work to clear his desk before the meeting at 8.30. The meeting would run till 8.55, after which he’d return to his room. Lunch was at 12 where he would chat to his friends. Then it was a case of back to work till 3 when he grabbed his remaining work and went home.

 

This morning he didn’t even have chance to get to his desk before he was waylaid.

“Hey man. Good morning.”

“Hey Tripp. You’re in early. I did think you had anything to prepare.”

“Hey just because I teach PE does not mean I don’t have things to prepare. We all have to prepare lesson plans.”

“What do your lesson plans consist of? Make kids run for an hour?” He grinned bringing up their usual argument.

“Better than boring kids to death teaching them about historical sources.” Tripp quipped as they entered the building.

“Hey. I teach them about knights and medieval times.”

“Sure you do.”

“Anyway why are you here so early?”

“We’ve got a meeting. Didn’t you check your emails?”

“Technology is…”

“The spawn of the devil. I know. This might be the fourth time you’ve said it. This week.”

“I…”

“I know you were born in the wrong time period. But seriously dude, if you checked it you would know what’s happening. Even Jemma knew about this meeting.”

“Leo will have told her.”

“Now I’ve told you. Now come on. We don’t want to be late.”

 

Half an hour later and he was wondering what all the fuss was about. Apparently due to a leak in one of the classrooms some classes had to be shifted. They had spare rooms so it wasn’t a big issue, it didn’t even affect him.

“Surely they could have just emailed us this?” He grumbled as he exited the staff room with Leo and Jemma.

“Maybe because people like you don’t read the emails.” Leo muttered, focusing on his phone.

“So it didn’t affect me.”

“Normal people like to know what’s going on around them.” Leo commented dodging the swinging door at the last minute. With a sigh Ward grasped him by the shoulder and began steering him in the right direction.

“Yes and you wonder why. You just nearly took yourself out with a door because you’re too busy on your phone.”

“But you have to see this. I follow a few of the staff on twitter and one of the art teachers…”

“Leo. You’re like a brother to me but you really need to learn I don’t care about these things.”

“Why? Because you’re Grant Ward. All you need is a book, paper and pen?” Jemma piped up, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

“Exactly. You know…”

“The greatest scholars only had that and they did perfectly well. Come on Leo he’s about to start to lecture us again.” Grabbing Leo by the wrist she towed him towards their classrooms. Although traditionally biology and engineering were in separate buildings, the headmaster had recognised that the two of them worked better when they were close together. Most of the kids believed that they were a couple, the rumour mill going into overdrive when they’d been caught discussing joint plans for a weekend away. What the kids and most of the staff didn’t know was that they didn’t go on that trip alone. Yes it was a romantic weekend but there had been three of them on it. Tripp had been grinning like an idiot for the two weeks afterwards, it had been tempting to shake him out of it. He was all for his friends being happy but he had no desire to know the ins and outs of their sex life.

 

Crinkling his nose slightly he entered his classroom finding several of his class already there. Anyone who wanted a place to escape the hustle and bustle of the school was welcome in his room. He knew how tough high school could be; the least he could do was provide a place to escape it. Though he rarely raised his voice even the toughest kids knew not to test him. Many kids, scared of others had come to call his classroom their safe haven, something he was incredibly proud of.

“Everything ok sir?” A timid voice asked, startling him from his thoughts.

“Yes Daisy. Everything’s fine. Just an unpleasant thought. Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yes thank you sir. I read that book you recommended.”

“What did you think of it?”

“I really enjoyed it but I don’t agree with the reviews of it.” The bell rang part way through, drowning out her quiet voice. She’d still not quiet come out of her shell,

“If you want, why don’t you come and tell me about it at lunch time if you’re free?”

“Thank you sir.” Her smile lit up the room. She was the reason he kept doing this. There were times when he considered quitting, when he thought he wasn’t making a difference. Then kids like Daisy came along, reminding him that even a small thing could make a big difference. Once upon a time he’d been a kid like Daisy, beaten and bullied by the older kids. He’d gotten into fights; no one had been there to give him another way out. Eventually he’d found refuge in books, something he tried to provide other kids, though he tried to encourage them to socialise as much as possible.

 

Slowly his class trickled into the room, discussing the weekend, football scores and the latest gossip. From this he learned that the leak was suspected to have been started by one of the school’s problem children, fed up of being bored with science. Clearly he’d never been in one of Jemma’s lessons, things had a tendency to go boom though no chemicals were being used. Naturally the kids loved it, the rest of the staff less so. He didn’t have bangs but he could keep the kids attention.

 

Pulling up his presentation he was about to start when a hurricane burst into the room. No, he corrected himself, not a hurricane, a small woman. Long brown hair flowed to her shoulders, upon which sat a simple blue shirt. Jeans and converse completed her look.

“I’m so sorry guys. The room change has messed everything up.” She burst out as she hurtled towards the front of the room, one child having to jump out of her way. All he could do was gape. Who was this… this… hurricane? Clearly he spoke out loud as she jerked to a stop, blinking up at him with big brown eyes.

“First I’m not a hurricane. I’m a teacher like you. I don’t call you names discuss your cheekbones. Damn you have really good cheekbones. Secondly I’m here to teach art, my classroom has been destroyed and oh I’m in the wrong classroom.” As quick as she’d entered she left leaving a trail of papers in her wake. Blinking he turned back to the class trying to confirm that really had just happened. Half the class looked as stunned as he did, the other looked like they’d experienced this before. Shaking his head slightly he turned to the rest of the class.

“Now shall we begin with a jousting tournament?”

****************************************

Two periods later and he was ready to kill someone. His lessons had repeatedly been interrupted by a ruckus next door. He’d already figured out that it was where the hurricane had disappeared too, the paint-speckled kids leaving after an hour had been a big give away. He was becoming more and more short tempered. He needed food and coffee. It may have been this that led to what he did next. Storming into the room he found the hurricane sat at a computer. From his limited knowledge of the computers even he could tell she shouldn’t be doing what she was on the computer. Sensing him coming closer she quickly minimised the window she had open.

“Oh hello. I still don’t know your name.” Her brow furrowed as if this was a huge oversight.

“Ward. Grant Ward. Look I know that kids will be kids but can you please keep the noise down. It’s hard to teach some as it is.”

“Sure.” Bleeping from the computer diverted her attention, giving him enough time to flee from the room, his point made. If he left his class too long they destroy it. Unfortunately this class wasn’t one of his better ones. Any distraction they would jump on. Pulling together his stern façade he strode into the room, his class having already let themselves in.

 

An hour later and he was exhausted. The class had been more rowdy than normal, the room changes being to blame. The noise had died down from the hurricane’s classroom, leaving him feeling slightly guilty. He owed her an apology; he’d been rude earlier leaving so abruptly. Besides he didn’t know her name.

 

Re-entering he found Daisy sat at one of the desks, her lunch on the desk in front of her.

“Hey Daisy.”

“Hi Mr Ward. You have a message.” Frowning he looked to where she pointed at his white board. There in elegant script was:

_Hey sorry about before. I forget I’m not in my normal classroom. We’ll keep it down from now on. Skye P.S. I left something on your desk in the hope of forgiveness._

Sat on his desk was a steaming cup of coffee. Taking an experimental sip he found it was exactly how he liked it, down to the amount of sugar he took. Grinning slightly he turned back to Daisy. He would have to go and say thanks to Skye later. And find out how she knew how he took his coffee.

*****************************


	2. Chapter 2

Collapsing into a booth Skye took a quick slug of the wine that had been bought for her. Today had been one of those days so instead of going home and getting stuck into the huge pile of marking she had she was now sat in the local bar with her best friend. She'd called in friend privileges having sat through Bobbi's rant about her husband Lance more times than she could count.  
"Want to tell me about it?" She'd already told her about running into the wrong classroom this morning, that prompting this meeting. She'd yet to tell her about the rest.  
"Well I got another look at him." She began, remembering those defined cheekbones and how his shirt had clung to his body, the abs it had hinted at.  
"Well I meet him again."  
"Skye. What were you doing?" Bobbi's sounded like a concerned mum. She'd always been the same with Skye. It was nice; she didn't have any family of her own, the foster families never sticking around for very long. She'd meet Bobbi's when she'd started work at the school and had quickly been adopted by her and her family. It was nice to finally have he feeling of belonging somewhere and having people who cared about you, even if they did tease you when you did something stupid like run into a strangers classroom.

"Do you know him?" Bobbi's taught sport and with the way he looked he clearly worked out so maybe she did know him.   
"No. Now stop changing the subject. What were you doing?"  
"Hacking" she mumbled, repeating it louder at Bobbi's look.  
"One of the kids in my class as been coming to school with all sorts of bruises. I wanted to find out why. It turns out that one of the kids in the class has been picking on him. So I hacked into the orphanage's database to put a report in to try and stop it. He caught me doing that. I don't think he saw too much though." She babbled trying to avoid Bobbi's disapproving look.  
"Why was he even in your classroom?"  
"To complain about the noise. And before you say anything yes I apologised!" 

She didn't feel the need to go exactly into how she'd apologised. If asked she'd say she bought him a coffee but that was way too simple to explain what had happened. First she'd had to find out more about him. That was surprising simple; she knew his name so had googled it. Apart from the usual academic waffled she'd noticed a few mentions on Twitter. A quick browse later and she'd found that although he didn't have one, his friend Fitz did and he was a follower of her. A quick search though his posts and she’d found out a lot about Mr Grant Ward, one of which was he had a particular way of drinking coffee. Luckily for her Fitz had been so astounded by it he'd tweeted every step that went into making that perfect cup of coffee. Personally she had to agree with Fitz, it was strange. Who was so particular that coffee had to have two shots of decaf coffee (a complete waste in her mind), a dash of milk followed by a squirt of caramel syrup? It was just weird. But stalking one of her colleagues had enabled her to provide a good apology, not that she was going to admit that to Bobbi.

"I'm sure it will be fine Skye."  
"I just don't want him to hate me."  
"I'm sure he won't. Besides if he does you could always have fantastic hate sex!"  
"Bobbi! I'm not you or Lance."  
"Clearly. Come on Skye. It's time you started dating someone again. Sure Miles was a dick but not every guy is like that. From what Tripp has said he seems sweet."  
"So you do know him?" Skye accused.  
"No. I know Tripp. I was certain I'd heard the name before so I asked him. Turns out they're friends. Plus he's single."  
"Who Grant or Tripp?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Ooh it's Grant already is it? Grant naturally, I'm fairly certain Tripp's seeing Jemma Simmons, you know the science teacher who keeps blowing things up."  
"Actually I think she's seeing both Tripp and Fitz, the engineer." Seeing Bobbi's look she added. "Twitter."  
"Are you stalking people again?"  
"No Fitz followed me and so I followed back. I can't help being curious about my co-workers' lives."  
Deciding to get away from a dangerous topic she moved to a subject she knew Bobbi wouldn't ignore.  
"So how's Lance?"

 

*********************************  
The next morning she was irritated to find herself carefully apply make up instead of spending the extra time in bed. Wincing at the red-rimmed eyes she carefully applied concealer, taking more time than she would for any date. This annoyed her, it was clear he didn't like her so why was she doing this? He'd called her a hurricane for god's sake! Still she chose her clothes with care, picking the jeans that she knew made her bum look great and a clinging top, which could be covered in paint. She might want to look nice but she wasn't going to ruin any of her good tops. She didn't want to dress up that much! 

Noticing the time she grabbed her keys and raced for the door. As she'd spent so much time on her appearance she wasn't going to have chance to pick up her normal coffee and donut. Why did she decide that her appearance was the most important thing this morning? She couldn't do without her morning coffee. Racing into the school she nearly knocked over a guy wearing a cowboy hat.  
"Slow down darling there's no fire."  
"Lance. You know I hate it when you call me darling!" She huffed, glaring at the grinning man.  
"So does Bobbi."  
"What are you even doing here? You work at another school remember? Or did you just miss us that much?" Lance had a bad habit of bring out the worst in her, in everyone really. You could just feel your sarcasm levels rising as soon as you came near him. It had been come so bad that Steve the head teacher had transferred him to their joint school on the other side town. It was that or become witnesses to murder when Bobbi finally took him out. It was the best thing that had happened, both for the school and their relationship, not working together had stopped most of the fights and staff could now enter a store cupboard with relief of not finding a dead body or them both naked. Lance got to let out his inner child with the young kids so he hadn't complained too much about the change in rolls.  
"Day off. Bug going around the school so Bruce closed it. I just gave Bobbi a lift and thought I'd wait around for my favourite rule breaker."  
"Bobbi told you about last night didn't she?"  
"Yup. So I wanted to check him out. I have to say you've got good taste. After me he's the next best looking guy here."  
She snorted and didn't dignify it with a response. Fortunately Bobbi arrived before he could wind her up some more.  
"Here."  
"You are an angel." She enthused as Bobbi passed her a steaming cup of coffee. "Am I at predictable?" She frowned.  
"I guessed you'd be late this morning so thought I'd save your classes from seeing what you're like without coffee." It was well known how grumpy Skye could be without her coffee; it wasn't safe to go near her really. "Plus I wanted him to see your best side. No point scaring him off at the early stages."  
"I've already told you I'm not interested nor is he."  
"Your mouth says no your outfit says yes." Lance grinned wincing at the elbow Bobbi threw to his ribs.   
“I’m late!” Skye rolled her eyes before heading towards the school.  
“I’m sure the kids will forgive you!” Lance yelled after her. “Bobbi tell me everything that happens!” Ignoring him Skye strode into the school, heading straight for her class, avoiding glancing at his classroom as she passed it. 

********************************  
Any plans she had of sneaking looks at the other classroom were quickly squashed. Her classes all seemed to have taken evil pills, being more rowdy than normal. She was slightly surprised that he hadn’t been across to complain again, becoming annoyed at herself that she was disappointed he hadn’t complained. During the break she nipped across to his room, finding it filled with students but no teacher, and left a note on his desk apologising for the noise. With this guy she seemed to spend all her time apologising. 

Everything had finally settled down again when the fire alarm went off during the last lesson before lunch. Groaning her class filed out onto the playground shivering slightly in the cold as the stood in line to be counted. Catching sight of Bobbi and as she had no form group she headed over to find out the gossip.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey. What happened?”  
“Simmons blew up the lab again.”  
“Huh. Apparently Fitz caught it on video. Want to watch?” Skye offered her phone to Bobbi, grinning as she waved her off. “I’ll email to you.”  
“Anyway something far more interesting. On the grapevine”  
“You mean gossiping kids?”  
“Exactly. Anyway he’s been asking around about you.”  
“Probably because he’s annoyed by my classes. They’ve not exactly been quiet.” She glumly spoke as she scanned the playground. Catching sight of a small shivering child she slipped off her coat and placed it around her shoulders.  
“Thank you Miss.”  
“It’s fine.”

Moving back to Bobbi she caught her friend’s look.  
“I couldn’t leave her to freeze!”  
“Sometime you have too much compassion.”  
“Because I don’t want her to get hyperthermia?”  
“Because you see good in everyone. It’s not a bad thing but it can lead you to helping the wrong people. Miles for example.”  
“You said you wouldn’t bring him up!”  
“Just don’t be too trusting. That said you should try to get to know cheekbones better. He keeps glancing this way.”  
“I think the girl I gave my coat to is in his form.”  
“Ah ha. That’s why he keeps looking at you!” Much to Skye’s relief they were given the all clear so she didn’t have to come up with some witty comment in reply.

***********************************  
Returning from lunch she found her classroom extremely tidy, a sign Steve had been by. Although he accepted that art classrooms would always be messy if he happened to pass one he couldn’t help tidying it. Heading to her desk she found her coat hanging on the back of her chair, a note attached to it. Assuming it was from Steve she was surprised as she read it that she didn’t recognise the neat handwriting.

Skye, thank you lending Charlie your coat. She wanted to say thank you herself but wasn’t sure where you were so I said I would return it. Don’t worry about the noise, I understand. I’m sorry for being so horrible to you yesterday. Thank you for the coffee, you got it exactly right. There’s something to say thank you in your pocket.

Wide eyed she reached into her pocket, giving a slight shriek of joy when she pulled out her favourite chocolate bar and a small origami bird. Snapping a quick picture she carefully placed the bird on her desk where it wouldn’t get squashed.


	3. Chapter 3

“OK take out your work books and concentrate on what is in front of you.” Skye announced hoping to settle down the excited kids. There was a flurry of activity and the usual set of hands raised as kids claimed they’d lost workbooks, pencils and the kitchen sink. Ignoring the curious glances from some of the patrons she wandered around examining the children’s’ work. She’d initially been sceptical about this trip, she loved museums but wasn’t sure how they could fill an entire day with the kids. The rest of the staff at the school had agreed, some going as far to claim it wasn’t a real subject so why should kids even be doing it, never mind going on trips with it. That comment still made her blood boil, even now, just because it wasn’t an academic subject it didn’t mean it was worthless. Her asshole ex had told her she was wasting her life and should’ve been concentrating on what really mattered, hacking. She’d had the last laugh there, not long after they’d broken up after his rant about her wasting her life he’d been arrested for hacking a government system. She’d practically laughed her ass of when she’d heard.

Smiling at one drawing she praised the artist before watching the other group of kids troupe past her. They were yelling and chattering, all the things they’d been warned about before hand, the sight making her laugh slightly. It was no use shushing them, they were too excited. Sighing slightly behind them Grant followed them, apologising to members of the public as he passed. As she watched on younger woman nearly took out her boyfriend as she spun to follow Grant, leaving Skye laughing quietly to herself. The man had no idea how devastatingly attractive he was. It was something she’d got to know about him in the three weeks she’d been in the classroom next to his. There little exchanges had continued. Seeing the little message left for her had become the highlight of her day. She’d actually been disappointed when she’d moved back into her original classroom. It felt like something was missing. Today was the first time she’d seen him in two weeks. After the staff had vetoed her idea, he’d stood up and suggested a joint trip, after all what was better than joining history and art. Surprisingly the rest of the staff had agreed to it, so she’d found herself preparing a coffee that had now become very familiar, even if it did still taste weird. She’d even arrived early to slip it into his room, though not early enough. Sitting on the desk was a single chocolate bar with a simple note. Enjoy.

As great as it was to be on this trip, unfortunately they couldn’t manage the kids on their own, which meant…  
“Stop drooling! You’re going to be stood in a pool soon.”  
“Hunter!”  
“You love me really sweetheart.”  
“No I don’t.”  
“She doesn’t mean it.” He commented to a passing student who was watching them with interest. Just what she needed, more gossip about her. Really she should have paid more attention to the gleam in Hunter’s eyes and the sly grins of the kids around her but the interruption of a fight distracted her. One of the boys had thrown water at another boy; unfortunately his aim was off so he’d hit one of the other students, soaking her. Unfortunately for him one of her friends had decided to get pay back in the form of smacking him the face. Stomping over to the pair she pulled them apart, shoving them both over towards Hunter. He could deal with this while she watched over the rest of the kids. She couldn’t be bothered to deal with fights today. Besides he’d been drafted in to deal with discipline problems, it was right up his street.

Clearing up the mess before the museum saw kept her busy for a while. It was surprisingly difficult to mop up water with only tissues. She spent most of her time picking up disintegrated tissue, making more mess than before.  
“Miss. I found a broom cupboard. Maybe there’ll be a mop.” Lilia one of her most trusted students hovered at her side.  
“You wondered off?”  
“I needed the toilet. I saw it on my way back. Come on miss.” Allowing Lilia to pull her along she soon found herself outside a broom cupboard.  
“It might not even be open.” She frowned slightly at the sight of a set of keys in the lock, before mentally shrugging and opening the door. She didn’t register that Lilia had stayed behind her until the door slammed shut, leaving her in darkness. Banging on the door, rattling the handle did her no good, the little mix clearly giggling on the other side of the door.

As footsteps moved away she gave up banging and began patting down her body. Cursing she realised she’d left her phone in her bag, something she never did. Swearing rapidly she began pounding on the door, hoping someone would hear her. Surely Hunter would notice her disappearance. Though thinking about it he was likely behind it, she would never expected Lilia to do anything like this. She clearly wasn’t the force behind it. Lilia was just their accomplice, being one of the few people who could get her into the cupboard. But why would they want to trap her in a dark cupboard? Sighing she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her. She didn’t know how long she was going to be in here so she might as well be comfy.  
“Quite a mouth you have on you.”  
***************************************  
His day had started well. He’d been looking forward to this fieldtrip so much so Jemma had commented on his enthusiasm.  
“How can you not like the Ancient Greeks?” He’d been scandalised when she’d shrugged, allowing him to ignore the small part of his brain that was protesting. If he was honest it wasn’t why he was excited for the trip, well not the only reason. Seeing Skye again was a big part of it. Hell his friends knew that too. He’d been in a foul mood since she’d moved back to her original classroom, Tripp eventually having enough and snapping at him to have some balls and ask her out. He’d been thinking about it ever since, he just wasn’t sure she was that into him. It didn’t stop him leaving her chocolate on his desk the night before in the hope she would stop by his classroom. By the time he’d collecting all the forms that morning he’d found the chocolate gone, a coffee in its place. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to talk to her yet, one of kids needing looking after as they got travelsick.

Which was why he was now following around his group of kids hoping they would pause long enough near the other group so he could at least say hello. Luck wasn’t on his side, Brad, the leader of the group nearly knocking over another patron. Sighing and apologising for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he continued following the group. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Skye laughing at something, her face so carefree. Before turning the corner he tried to find what was so funny, only noticing a woman following the kids. One of them probably knocked into her. Rolling his eyes he hurried after his group, if he was close to them then maybe he could limit the trouble they caused.

“Sir. Thomas went in there and is stuck.” Brad pointed to a plane door. Seriously they were out of sight for two seconds how could they get into trouble in that time?  
“How is he stuck?”  
“He was climbing the shelves and now can’t get down.”  
“Ok show me where.”

Normally he wouldn’t call himself gullible, but when the door slammed shut after he entered the cupboard he knew he should’ve known better. But things like this had happened before. With a sigh he moved to the opposite end of the room. He’d heard the key turn in the lock so knew he wasn’t getting out anytime soon. He’d noticed an overturned bucket at the back that would provide a seat. Grabbing his phone and finding a signal he quickly texted Tripp to let him out.

He’d been sat for five minutes when the door opened again. He caught sight of a flash of brown hair before the door closed again. The series of swearing and banging amused him greatly. When she eventually calmed down enough that she wouldn’t attack him out of shock he spoke.  
“Quite a mouth you have on you.”  
Seeing her jump he guessed she hadn’t seen him.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was right when I called you a hurricane though.”  
“Grant? Why are you in here?”  
“Got trapped by kids like you. Just five minutes earlier.”  
“This was a set up?”  
“Oh with out a doubt.” The lack of reply from Tripp practically confirming it. That guy was attached to his phone; no way he’d missed the message.  
“Why would they want to… HUNTER!” She practically growled the last part, making him make a mental note not to annoy her.  
“Hunter?”  
“He knew! I thought he was up to something earlier but then the fight distracted me. He planned this!”  
“I get the impression Tripp helped if it makes you feel better. He isn’t replying to me.”  
“At least you have you’re phone. Still why lock us in here? Do they want us to do something?”

It was more get him to do something. He’d had a suspicion when she’d been locked in here. Confirmation came a few seconds later when he received a text from Tripp.  
* **Ask her out then we’ll let you both out. It’s about time you took the plunge man** *  
He was going to kill his friends.  
“I don’t think we’re going to get out anytime soon unfortunately.” He sighed, there was no point explaining the message, it would’ve just made things awkward.  
“I guess we’ll just have to pass the time somehow. Know anything we can do in the dark?”  
***********************************************  
Being trapped in the cupboard hadn’t been that bad, it gave them time to find out a little more about each other. He’d moved to sit opposite her, his long legs next to hers. It made it easier to talk plus it was nice to be able to feel someone else, know he wasn’t in this on his own. Besides it was better to be closer to the door in case anyone opened it.

“So how did you know what coffee I liked?” It had been bugging him from ages.  
“Fitz. He commented something on twitter and posted a photo of you with your coffee requirements. A simple search of your name brought it up. But how did you know about the chocolate?”  
“Fitz.” He laughed. “He mentioned he followed you on twitter. There was something about you wanting to eat a giant version of it. You do know how bad it would be for you?” He mocked.  
“Oh live at little.” She laughed punching him lightly on the arm.

He’d told her about his desire to own a dog but how he wasn't sure he could devote enough time to it. She’d explained why she hacked things, how she wanted to make the world a better place like him. He was pleased to find they had several things in common, a love of ancient mythology among them.  
“You know there is a new exhibit opening here next week. All about mythologies. They’re showcasing art as well as text.” He commented.  
“Really? Oh my god! I have to see that!”  
“I was planning on going if you want to join me?” His heart began to race at the thought.  
“Like a date?”  
“Well if you want to. I mean, there’s no pressure. But…” He began to ramble, wishing he could see her face so he could know what she was thinking. Gentle pressure on his lips stopped him.  
“I would love to go on a date with you.”  
Grinning like a maniac he was prevented from reply by the door swinging open, revealing Tripp.  
“There you two are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Ignoring him Grant reached for Skye and gently pulled her to her feet, a hand on her back guiding her out, not missing the shit-eating grin Tripp gave him.  
“Now then, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Tripp whispered as he passed.  
“How much were you listening to?” Skye was distracted confronting Hunter.  
“All of it. You know you can be very smooth when you want to be.”  
“I’m going to kill you later.”  
“I’ll remind you of that when you marry her and ask me to be best man.” Tripp mocked moving out of grabbing distance.  
Turning back to the kids he found they’d managed to complete most of the work.  
“Sir. You’ll never believe what Mr Hunter was doing.”  
Catching Skye’s eye as he listened to the new gossip, he couldn’t help thinking that maybe he should thank his friends. Not until after he’d got pay back of course. He’d listened to a lot of gossip from the kids over his years of teaching; maybe it was time to be the cause of some gossip.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, liked, followed, favourited and commented on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mikkiemakkie who read through this for me. I may or may not continue this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
